Stacey Macklin - List of appearances
Sandie Lillingston played Stacey Macklin in 135 episodes between 1988 and 1989. Here is a list of her appearances. Appearance Tally List of appearances 1988 *Episode 169 (8 September 1988) *Episode 170 (9 September 1988) *Episode 171 (12 September 1988) *Episode 172 (13 September 1988) *Episode 173 (14 September 1988) *Episode 174 (15 September 1988) *Episode 176 (19 September 1988) *Episode 178 (21 September 1988) *Episode 179 (22 September 1988) *Episode 181 (26 September 1988) *Episode 182 (27 September 1988) *Episode 189 (6 October 1988) *Episode 190 (7 October 1988) *Episode 191 (10 October 1988) *Episode 193 (12 October 1988) *Episode 195 (14 October 1988) *Episode 196 (17 October 1988) *Episode 197 (18 October 1988) *Episode 199 (20 October 1988) *Episode 200 (21 October 1988) *Episode 201 (24 October 1988) *Episode 202 (25 October 1988) *Episode 203 (26 October 1988) *Episode 204 (27 October 1988) *Episode 205 (28 October 1988) *Episode 207 (1 November 1988) *Episode 208 (2 November 1988) *Episode 209 (3 November 1988) *Episode 212 (8 November 1988) *Episode 213 (9 November 1988) *Episode 216 (14 November 1988) *Episode 218 (16 November 1988) *Episode 221 (21 November 1988) *Episode 223 (23 November 1988) *Episode 224 (24 November 1988) 1989 *Episode 229 (23 January 1989) *Episode 230 (24 January 1989) *Episode 232 (26 January 1989) *Episode 242 (14 February 1989) *Episode 246 (20 February 1989) *Episode 249 (23 February 1989) *Episode 254 (2 March 1989) *Episode 255 (3 March 1989) *Episode 258 (8 March 1989) *Episode 259 (9 March 1989) *Episode 260 (10 March 1989) *Episode 263 (15 March 1989) *Episode 264 (16 March 1989) *Episode 265 (17 March 1989) *Episode 267 (21 March 1989) (uncredited) *Episode 268 (22 March 1989) (uncredited) *Episode 270 (24 March 1989) (uncredited) *Episode 271 (27 March 1989) *Episode 279 (6 April 1989) *Episode 280 (7 April 1989) *Episode 281 (10 April 1989) *Episode 282 (11 April 1989) (uncredited) *Episode 283 (12 April 1989) *Episode 287 (18 Apr 1989) *Episode 290 (21 Apr 1989) *Episode 291 (24 Apr 1989) *Episode 295 (28 Apr 1989) *Episode 296 (1 May 1989) *Episode 297 (2 May 1989) *Episode 298 (3 May 1989) *Episode 304 (11 May 1989) *Episode 305 (12 May 1989) *Episode 308 (17 May 1989) *Episode 310 (19 May 1989) *Episode 314 (25 May 1989) *Episode 315 (26 May 1989) *Episode 316 (29 May 1989) *Episode 320 (2 Jun 1989) *Episode 321 (5 Jun 1989) *Episode 322 (6 Jun 1989) *Episode 323 (7 Jun 1989) *Episode 324 (8 Jun 1989) *Episode 329 (15 Jun 1989) *Episode 333 (21 Jun 1989) *Episode 335 (23 Jun 1989) *Episode 338 (28 Jun 1989) *Episode 340 (30 Jun 1989) *Episode 341 (3 Jul 1989) *Episode 344 (6 Jul 1989) *Episode 348 (12 Jul 1989) *Episode 349 (13 Jul 1989) *Episode 350 (14 Jul 1989) *Episode 351 (17 Jul 1989) *Episode 355 (21 Jul 1989) *Episode 357 (25 Jul 1989) *Episode 358 (26 Jul 1989) *Episode 359 (27 Jul 1989) *Ep 362 (1 Aug 1989) *Ep 363 (2 Aug 1989) *Ep 364 (3 Aug 1989) *Ep 368 (9 Aug 1989) *Ep 370 (11 Aug 1989) *Ep 372 (15 Aug 1989) *Ep 373 (16 Aug 1989) *Ep 377 (22 Aug 1989) *Ep 378 (23 Aug 1989) *Ep 379 (24 Aug 1989) *Ep 383 (30 Aug 1989) *Ep 384 (31 Aug 1989) *Ep 385 (1 Sep 1989) *Ep 386 (4 Sep 1989) *Ep 389 (7 Sep 1989) *Ep 390 (8 Sep 1989) *Ep 392 (12 Sep 1989) *Ep 393 (13 Sep 1989) *Ep 394 (14 Sep 1989) *Ep 399 (21 Sep 1989) *Ep 400 (22 Sep 1989) *Ep 402 (26 Sep 1989) *Ep 405 (29 Sep 1989) *Ep 406 (2 Oct 1989) *Ep 407 (3 Oct 1989) *Ep 409 (5 Oct 1989) *Ep 413 (11 Oct 1989) *Ep 414 (12 Oct 1989) *Ep 416 (16 Oct 1989) *Ep 417 (17 Oct 1989) *Ep 422 (24 Oct 1989) *Ep 423 (25 Oct 1989) *Ep 426 (30 Oct 1989) *Ep 427 (31 Oct 1989) *Ep 428 (1 Nov 1989) *Ep 429 (2 Nov 1989) *Ep 430 (3 Nov 1989) Category:Main Character Appearance Lists. Category:Completed Character Appearance Lists.